El abismo de mi corazón
by Hibarin-chan
Summary: (T/N) fue traicionada por las personas en las que mas confiaba, Han pasado dos años desde aquel día y ella no ha salido de su habitacion en ese tiempo ..pero un extraño hombre con fedora llega su hogar diciendo que a venido por ella como ultimo deseo de su abuelo
1. El inico de mi viaje

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENECEN A SU AUTORA AKIRA AMANO..ESTA HISTORIA NO SE HACE CON SENTIDOS DE LUCRO SOLO ES PARA DIVERTIR *si es que lo logra* AL LECTOR(A)**

(C/C)= color de cabello (C/O)= color de ojos (T/N)= tu nombre (T/A)= tu apellido *...*= notas de autor y cosas al final _(...)=_ pensamientos

* * *

Locura, Soledad y Traición es lo que llegue a sentir tiempo atrás..hasta que ellos llegaron a mi vida, esta es mi historia...de como los conocí, como cambie gracias a ellos y...el como me volví parte de la familia Vongola

Pero como toda historia, esto debe tener un principio y así es como todo esto empezara..no empezara como cualquier historia con un ¨Había una vez..¨ o un ¨Hace mucho tiempo...¨NO, esto comienza por una traición, una chica hikikomori, una herencia y un hombre de aura extraña

...

Mi nombre es (T/A) (T/N) soy una chica común y corriente de 19 años, mi cabello es de color (C/C) pero es un cabello rebelde ya que aunque intente peinarlo siempre terminara desordenado, mis ojos son de color (C/O) y son algo rasgados...aquellos que se hacían llamar mis¨amigos¨ decían que mis ojos no mostraban rastro de vida...que solo eran opacos y llenos de frialdad

\- (T/N) - era la voz de mi madre detrás de la puerta

\- ¿ Qué sucede ? - respondí de manera fría

\- ¿ Puedo pasar ? - dijo algo temerosa

\- Si, eres la única que puede pasar..recuerda eso madre

Mi madre entro a mi habitación, su rostro mostraba entre preocupación y felicidad después cerro la puerta de mi oscura habitación y se sentó justo a un lado mio

\- Han pasado ya dos años desde aquel incidente - dijo mientras me abrazaba pegándome a ella - deberías ir pensando en retomar los estudios (T/N)

\- NO - dije con enojo por lo que mi madre se exalto - ellos...buscaran la forma de ¨disculparse¨ para luego volver a engañarme, los conozco mejor que cualquiera en este mundo

\- Sabes muy bien que ellos vienen todos los días a tratar de sacarte de aquí

\- Pero..confié en ellos - lagrimas empezaba a rodar por mis mejillas y de la rabia golpe el suelo -..y me traicionaron, ¿ ahora quieren disculparse ?...no me hagan reír

\- Tengo algo mas que decirte - el tono de voz de mi madre cambio a uno serio y su rostro también

\- ¿ Y qué es ?

\- Tu abuelo..bueno el - empezó a dudar sobre si decírmelo o no

\- ¿ El hizo algo antes de su muerte ?

Mi abuelo, la única persona en la cual confiaba y sabia que me protegería...murió cuando tenia solo diez años, recuerdo que llore por una semana y ese mismo tiempo no ingerí alimentos

\- Dijo que cuando llegara el momento...un amigo suyo vendría por ti para llevarte a Italia, el nombre de ese hombre es Reborn

\- ¿ Reborn ?

\- Creo que recordaras que el abuelo solía contarte historias de el y su amigo

\- Si

\- El vendrá hoy para llevarte

\- ¿ Qué ? ¿ piensas dejar que un simple desconocido me lleve con el ?

\- No soy un simple desconocido - una voz masculina se escucho a un lado mio

\- ¿Eh? - al voltear hacia donde provenía la voz, me encontré a solo centímetros de mi rostro a un hombre de cabellos como el carbón al igual que sus ojos, patillas rizadas, piel blanca, vestía un traje negro y una fedora en su cabeza y en esta un pequeño camaleón

\- Creo que te lo menciono Rodrigo ¿o no?,soy su mejor amigo mi nombre es Reborn - se levanto y me dio la mano para levantarme

\- si usted es amigo de mi abuelo..- tome su mano y me levante del suelo - como es que es mas joven ?

\- Eso es algo que después te diré...ahora déjame ver tu rostro

Reborn intento remover la sabana que cubría mi rostro junto con mi cuerpo pero mi madre y yo lo detuvimos antes de que lo lograra

\- Señor Reborn - hablo mi madre mientras soltabamos el brazo del hombre

\- Solo Reborn, por favor - dijo de forma seductora

\- Reborn, necesito hablar de una cosa con usted así que venga conmigo por favor

\- Como usted diga

Mi madre y Reborn salieron de mi habitación, al fin me pude tranquilizar

POV REBORN

Salí de la habitación con la madre de aquella niña para luego avanzar a la sala

\- Puedo saber para que me ha traído aquí...

\- Maria, ese es mi nombre - dijo con seriedad

\- Bien Maria, ¿ qué necesitas de mi ?

\- Ella no a visto a otro ser aparte de mi, ni siquiera deja pasar a su hermana o a su padre - dijo con tristeza- ademas que no deja que nadie vea su rostro por heridas del pasado

\- ¿ A que se refiere con heridas del pasado ?

\- Esas son cicatrices que ella odia con todo su ser - la seriedad y enojo se mostraba en su rostro

\- ¿ Así que tu eres su hija ?

\- Así es, el echo de que mi padre te encargara a mi hija quiere decir que...

\- Si, el tiempo a llegado..ella a cumplido ya los 19 es hora de que ¨eso¨ pase

\- Papá dijo eso, que el momento llegara..y ella deberá partir para volverse la elegida - con tristeza tomo su brazo y desvió la vista de mi

\- Exacto, si sabes de esto quiere decir que sabes quien era tu padre

\- Por supuesto, arcobaleno del sol y hitman numero uno del mundo...Reborn

\- _Tanto madre como hija son interesantes_ ¿cual es el nombre de la chica?

\- (T/N), (T/A) (T/N)

\- Es un nombre muy bonito - le dije mientras la abrazaba para calmarla - supongo tu se lo pusiste

\- Si, usted es exactamente como mi padre dijo...alguien que jamas dejaría que una chica llore

FIN POV REBORN

Mi madre y aquel hombre de nombre Reborn se han tardado mucho en regresar

\- _Supongo que no tengo otra opción mas que empacar_

Me levante el suelo y tome de debajo de la cama una enorme maleta de viaje color negro con lineas blancas

\- Y pensar que la volvería a usar - dije con nostalgia mientras quitaba el polvo de esta

\- Así que tomaste la decisión de venir conmigo - era la voz de Reborn

\- No tengo otra opción, si es la voluntad de mi abuelo entonces la cumpliré - dije con determinación

\- Entonces te dejo para que empaques - dijo mientras se iba pero se detuvo al abrir la puerta - y tu madre dijo que podemos irnos mañana así que hoy puedes descansar, mañana nos iremos a primera hora

\- Si

Entonces el solo salio de la habitación y cerro la puerta, no sin antes molestarme prendiendo la luz

\- REBORN - di un fuerte grito de enojo y regrese a mi labor de empacar mi ropa

...

Al día siguiente tal y como dijo aquel hombre salimos a primera hora, y con primera hora se refirió a la 1:00am

\- Fue un placer conocerla, Maria - dijo Reborn mientras se quitaba la fedora a modo de despedida

\- El gusto a sido mio, espero y (T/N) no sea una carga

\- Claro que no

\- (T/N) - llamo mi madre quien tenia una caja de madera en sus manos

\- ¿ S..si ? - dije nerviosa después de todo..han pasado 2 años desde la ultima vez que salí de mi habitación y mi casa

\- Toma - me entrego la caja

\- ¿ Qué es ?

\- Es la herencia que te dejo tu abuelo

\- _¿_ _Herencia, no solo le dejo a mi hermana ?_

 _-_ Ábrelo solo cuando estés sola, se que sabrás a que se debe lo que te dejo tu abuelo - me dijo al oído para luego darme un beso en la mejilla - cuídate mucho (T/N)

\- Si, prometo que me cuidare

Después tanto Reborn como yo partimos a Italia, el nuevo lugar en el cual creceré

* * *

Se que no debería escribir una nueva historia por que tengo muchas pendientes pero...juro que subiré pronto el siguiente capitulo de las series, y no me atrasare con esta...lo juro

ciao ciao


	2. Las verdades del pasado

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENECEN A SU AUTORA AKIRA AMANO..ESTA HISTORIA NO SE HACE CON SENTIDOS DE LUCRO SOLO ES PARA DIVERTIR *si es que lo logra* AL LECTOR(A)**

(C/C)= color de cabello (C/O)= color de ojos (T/N)= tu nombre (T/A)= tu apellido *...*= notas de autor y cosas al final _(...)=_ pensamientos

* * *

Después de unas horas de viaje llegamos a Italia, donde fuera del aeropuerto esperaba un auto muy lujoso

\- Señor Reborn - lo llame mientras bajaba la gorra roja que había en mi cabeza

\- Solo llámame Reborn - dijo con cierta amabilidad mientras subía al auto, haciendo una seña para que lo siguiera

\- Si, Reborn ¿ usted de que trabaja ? - pregunte mientras subía junto con el al auto

\- Como dije antes, eso después te lo diré - entonces saco una capa de color negro que llegaba al pecho - toma, una gorra y un cubre boca no quedan contigo

Ese día opte por ponerme una blusa color blanco, una chaqueta negra, un pantalón de igual color y una botas ademas de la gorra que tomaba por completo mi cabello y el cubre boca

\- ¿ Podre...ver tu rostro ? - dijo con interés pero tomando en cuenta mis sentimientos

\- Usted es amigo de mi abuelo, así que se que puedo confiar en usted

POV REBORN

\- _Así que confiara ciegamente en mi, que interesante_

(T/N) se puso la capa sin quitarse el tapa boca o la gorra, después de acomodarla por completo se quito la gorra

\- Parece que aun que me tengas confianza no me mostraras por completo tu rostro

\- Eso jamas - dijo con tristeza - Hay algo que ni siquiera usted debe ver

FIN POV REBORN

\- _No importa como, jamas la verán..jamas_

 _-_ Esa capa esta echa de una tela mas resistente que cualquier otra, la hizo Leon

\- ¿Leon ? - entonces vi como el pequeño camaleón se movió y salto hacia mi - _¿ Co..como es que un camaleón..bueno son cosas del mundo exterior_ gracias Leon

Cuando intente acariciar al pequeño camaleón saco su larga lengua y empezó a lamber mi dedo

\- Supongo que eso es un ¨de nada¨ - dije mientras lo acariciaba

 _..._

Llegamos a una mansión muy lujosa pero algo sucia, entonces Reborn bajo del auto junto conmigo y mis maletas

\- Aquí vivirás a partir de ahora - dijo con una sonrisa burlona - Junto con otras personas que por el momento no se encuentran

\- No me importan las personas pero...

\- ¿Pero?

\- No puedo aceptar así de fácil el vivir en este hermoso lugar - La cara de sorpresa de Reborn era notable

\- Entonces,¿qué propones?

\- Trabajare aquí - dije con determinación - Seré la nueva sirvienta

\- ¿Estas segura?, es un trabajo pesado

\- No me importa

\- Debes saber que cuando empieces a trabajar aquí - me dijo al oído - entraras en un mundo en el cual debes de mostrar lealtad hacia otros

\- ¿A quienes? y ¿qué debo hacer?

\- A mi en primer lugar - dijo con una sonrisa - Después a otras personas

\- Si es a usted - me quite el cubre boca - Entonces esto sera prueba de mi lealtad

POV REBORN

Ella quito la capa dejando ver sus largos y alborotados cabellos (C/C), sus ojos (C/O) y su piel como la nieve a causa de no salir por un tiempo de su habitación pero lo más llamativo en ella era la cicatriz de su rostro la cual empezaba en la comisura de sus labios y terminaba antes de la oreja

\- Esto es algo que jure no mostrar pero...por mi amo daré lo que sea - dijo unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos

\- Esa cicatriz...podemos quitártela - dije mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas

\- Esta bien, me las quitare el día en que ellos vengan pidiendo disculpas - entonces se volvió a poner la capa - Y se arrodillen ante mi

Esto ultimo lo dijo con amargura antes de avanzar hasta quedar frente a la puerta de la mansión Vongola

\- ¿ _A qué se refiere con quitárselas?, ¿Acaso tiene más?_

FIN POV REBORN

Al quedar frente a la puerta de la mansión Reborn abrió con una llave de color dorado

\- Casi olvido mencionarte una cosa

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Eres la única sirvienta de este lugar - dijo escondiendo sus ojos con la fedora - así que te sera difícil limpiar

\- No importa - dije con una sonrisa - mientras menos mejor

Abrió las puertas de la mansión y al verla por dentro no estaba tan sucia

\- Sera sencillo

\- Son tres pisos con 15 habitaciones cada uno, un salón enorme donde se hacen eventos y como podras ver el enorme jardín principal y el jardín trasero, Te deseo suerte

\- Supongo que la necesitare - dije mientras me arrepentía por decir que seria sencillo

Reborn me llevo a una de las habitaciones del segundo piso, esta era amplia...demasiado diría yo con cortinas de color índigo y muebles color caoba

\- Esta sera tu habitación, después te traeré un regalo - dijo mientras dejaba mis maletas y se iba

\- ¿Un regalo? - dije confundida - Dejare eso de lado ahora...la herencia de el abuelo

Abrí una de mis maletas y saque la caja que mi madre me dio, me senté en la que ahora seria mi cama la cual es de un color blanco, con un pabellón rojo y decoraciones en dorado

\- _El legado que mi abuelo me a dejado, ahora esta en mis manos_

Abrí la pequeña caja de madera, para mi sorpresa era una especie de chupón negro con el centro rojo y un anillo plateado con una piedra del mismo diseño que el chupón, ademas de...una carta

\- Esta carta es de mi abuelo - dije para mi misma mientras veía el remitente de la carta

 **Para mi pequeña y dulce (T/N)**

 **Lamento no seguir contigo en estos momento, se muy bien que tu infancia no a sido** **la más dulce que tu alma halla vivido y también se que tu futuro no lo sera** **y esto es todo por mi culpa**

\- ¿ _A_ qué _se refiere con su culpa?_

 **Tu madre jamas te lo dijo pero, se me conocía como ¨El guardian del abismo¨, un asesino a sueldo reconocido por todos ademas de temido y también conocido como el arcobaleno de la llama del abismo, curioso ¿no lo crees? tener tanto apodo como titulo la palabra abismo, pues esto mi pequeña y dulce (T/N) es lo que deparara tu destino, estoy seguro que a tus 19 años ya has obtenido marcas que solo en la guerra puedes conseguir y es algo elemental ya que la llama del abismo atrae mala suerte a su portador, lo que hay dentro de esta caja es el pacificador y el anillo del abismo, dejo en tus manos el puesto que anteriormente era mio, realmente lamento el dejarte este legado maldito el cual puede acabar incluso con las llamas que conforman al cielo, Mi amigo Reborn te ayudara en todo lo que necesites saber ya que no puedo explicarte mucho en esta carta**

 **Realmente lo siento mucho**

 **Tu abuelo**

\- _¿Llamas? ¿pacificador? ¿llama del abismo? ¿qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué mi abuelo jamas me dijo algo? -_ las lagrimas empezaban a brotar de forma descontrolada de mis ojos haciendo cada vez mi visión más borrosa

\- Parece que ya lo sabes - era la voz de Reborn quien abrió la puerta y en sus manos había una caja color negro con un moño amarillo - Este es tu regalo

El me entrego la caja y al abrirla..

\- ¿Trajes de sirvienta? - quede confundida ante el extraño regalo

\- ¿Olvidas las cosas muy rápido? - dijo mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas - Es tu uniforme, recuerda que trabajaras aquí

\- Disculpa, es que me tomo por sorpresa la nota de mi abuelo - me levante de la cama e hice una leve reverencia

\- Esta bien, por cierto - el acomodo su fedora - Bienvenida al mundo de la mafia, (T/N)

\- ¿Eh? ¿Mafia?

\- Si, o para ser más exactos...Bienvenida a la mafia más poderosa de todas, Vongola

* * *

Capitulo terminado, creo que también tardare en hacer el otro

Ciao Ciao


	3. Tiempo

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENECEN A SU AUTORA AKIRA AMANO..ESTA HISTORIA NO SE HACE CON SENTIDOS DE LUCRO SOLO ES PARA DIVERTIR *si es que lo logra* AL LECTOR(A), LAS CANCIONES TAMPOCO ME PERTENECEN SON DE SUS AUTORES**

(C/C)= color de cabello (C/O)= color de ojos (T/N)= tu nombre (T/A)= tu apellido *...*= notas de autor y cosas al final _(...)=_ pensamientos [...]= Canción

* * *

\- Así que la mafia - dije mientras tomaba uno de los vestidos - si no le importa Reborn, ¿podría salir de mi habitación?

\- Claro - dijo Reborn para después salir

\- _Así que la mafia, abuelito jamas me dijo nada al respecto pero...si mal no recuerdo Vongola si la había mencionado -_ mientras me inundaba en mis pensamientos comencé a quitarme la ropa para cambiarme, al quitarme la chaqueta pude ver las marcas de cuchillos en mis brazos - Tardaran mucho en borrarse

\- ¿Qué tardaran en borrarse? - dijo Reborn al otro lado de la puerta

\- Deseo algo de privacidad, por favor - dije lanzando la chaqueta contra la puerta, al poco tiempo escuche sus pasos alejándose

\- [Don't let me down-Fairy tail ending 18] - Comencé a cantar sin que me importara algo, me quite el resto de la ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior admire las heridas del tiempo alrededor de mi cuerpo, 4 heridas en ambos brazos, alrededor de 5 en el muslo de la pierna izquierda, la marca del rostro y cómo olvidar la que esta en mi espalda en forma de ¨X¨ la cual la habarca por completo, tome uno de los traje de maid de color negro el cual era conformado por una camisa blanca de cuello halter sin magas, el vestido parecía un overol con falda el cual iniciaba debajo del pecho,la mangas eran aparte e iniciaban un poco más arriba del codo y terminaban en la muñeca *a lo vocaloid*, tome una calceta larga que llegaba un poco más abajo de medio muslo*pierna izquierda* y una calceta negra que llegaba a la rodilla la cual me puse de forma que pareciera algo olgada *pierna derecha*, unas zapatillas negras con tacon de 4cm y la capa ademas de tomar mi cabello en una coleta alta - Supongo que este es mi uniforme

Tome de mi maleta un frasco de maquillaje liquido y unte un poco en las marcas que eran visibles así cómo en la marca de mi rostro, guarde el pequeño frasco y tome el anillo junto con el supuesto pacificador para luego ponerme el anillo y guardar el resto en la caja de madera

\- ¿Haz terminado? - dijo Reborn

\- Si - dije mientras salia de mi habitación

\- Hice bien en escoger estas ropas, solo que la capa no combina por qué tapa tu rostro - dijo mientras ataba un listón amarillo en el cuello de la camisa

\- Es mejor así - dije con tristeza - Las personas que vengan no deben ver mis marcas

\- Ellos serán tus Jefes, dudo mucho que te desprecien por ello

\- Solo queda esperar a ver que pasa

\- Si, me iré 7 días - dijo mientras se acomodaba la fedora - Iré por el resto, en ese tiempo debes tener la mansión limpia

\- ¿A qué lugar ira? - dije con un poco de preocupación

\- Iré a Japón, también debes aprender el japones - dijo con una sonrisa burlona - Y no te preocupes tanto por mi, estaré bien

\- Nihonjin wa watashi no orijinaru gengodearu, watashi wa manabu hitsuyō wa arimasen *El japones es mi idioma original, no me es necesario el aprenderlo*

\- Entonces eso hará las cosas más fáciles - dijo acariciando mi cabeza - Nos veremos pronto

\- Qué le vaya bien, Reborn

Después se fue dejándome completamente sola

\- Ok, a limpiar

Día 1...

El primer día me pase comprado las cosas de limpieza y limpiando todo el suelo de la mansión,cambiar las flores marchitas de los jarrones

\- Duele - dije mientras me recostaba en el suelo - Mi cuerpo duele

Día 2...

El segundo día lave cortinas, sabanas, colchas, almohadas, manteles y cubiertos

\- Ahora que veo bien, esta mansión parece de la época victoriana

Los grandes ventanales tenían marcos de color negro y las cortinas de color verde oscuro le daban un toque elegante, a pesar de que había luz eléctrica a un así había varias velas para alumbrar, sobre cada cajón cerca de las ventanas siempre había un enorme jarrón donde había flores marchitas

\- Este lugar es muy amplio para ser solo la entrada, si hubiera una fiesta este lugar seria genial...deben de caber mínimo unas 2000 personas

Día 3...

El tercer día limpie todas las partes de la casa que eran de madera, acomode todo lo que lave en su lugar y limpie las tazas de cerámica con mucho cuidado al igual que los objetos de vidrio

\- Esta gente es muy rica para ser la mafia, bueno son cosas del mundo exterior - me dispuse a seguir mi labor

Después note que en mi habitación había una carta de Reborn

 **(T/N) Las 8 habitaciones del primer piso pertenecen a los guardianes**

 **y al jefe, anteriormente eran 7 pero hace poco se construyo una extra**

 **esstas deben ser limpiadas con más cuidado que las otras**

 **Reborn**

\- Así que guardianes, debe ser de las supuestas llamas que conforman al cielo

Después limpie con extremo cuidado las habitaciones que menciono Reborn

Día 4...

El cuarto día me dispuse a limpiar el salón donde se daban los evento

\- E..Enorme - dije mientras dejaba caer las cosas de limpieza - ¿realmente tengo que limpiar todo?

Empece limpiando el suelo y las ventanas pero al poco tiempo me canse

\- Debieron haber unos 100 o 200 sirvientes a cargo de la limpieza - dije mientras me dejaba caer al suelo

Después de descansar seguí con mi labor, limpie el pequeño balcón que había dentro del lugar así cómo los lugares donde se poner una orquesta así cómo los instrumentos, después limpie la oficina del jefe junto con los objetos que la conformaban

Día 5...

Ese día me di cuenta que había una enfermería con 3 camillas la cual estaba completamente equipada, en un pequeño estante estaba lo necesario para limpiar y esterilizar las cosas así que me dispuse a limpiar y tarde más de la mitad del día, Limpie por completo los 2 enormes baños y la cocina

\- Mañana es el boss final - después me quede dormida en el suelo de la cocina

Al poco tiempo desperté y opte por tomar un baño

Baño...

\- Vaya, es más grande cuando lo miras detenidamente - dije mientras entraba en la enorme piscina de agua caliente

Día 6...

Ese día me puse a limpiar los dos jardines el cortar el césped no fue tan difícil pero si tardado ya que era muy grande, después fui a los distintos arbustos con flores

\- Qué hermosas rosas rojas - dije mientras tomaba una de las rosas

\- _Si tu lo dices_ \- el fugaz recuerdo de un hombre de cabellos ceniza aparecio

Mi cabeza empezó a doler a tal punto que sentía que fuera a explotar

\- ¿Quien es esa persona? - dije mientras sostenía mi cabeza

Me levante aun con el terrible dolor, Después de un rato el dolor de cabeza se fue, corte las flores marchitas y regué los arbustos así cómo varios árboles frutales y de flores, después fui al salón de eventos el cual tiene una salida al jardín

 _\- ¿Podrías tocar algo, Neko-chan? -_ dijo un hombre de extraño peinado

Antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba frente al piano de la orquesta

\- ¿Neko-chan?...- Pase mis dedos por la lisa madera hasta llegar a las teclas del piano - A pasado un tiempo...me pregunto si aun podre

Me senté en el pequeño mueble de madera frente al piano y coloque mis dedos en las teclas al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos y comencé a tocar

[The name of life-Piano]

POV HARU

\- Es hermosa desu~ - dije al ver la enorme mansión la cual parecía nueva

\- Tienes razón, Haru-chan - dijo Kyoko-chan mientras bajaba del auto que habían mandado

Ambas bajamos las maletas y nos despedimos del chofer, después entramos en la mansión y al entrar escuchamos una hermosa melodía

\- ¿Abra llegado alguien antes? - pregunto Kyoko

\- Probablemente es Bianchi-san desu~ - dije mientras corría hacia donde provenía la hermosa melodía

Al llegar al que quizá era un salón de eventos encontré a una chica de cabellos (C/C) que solo eran visibles por unos mechones largos que sobresalían de la capa negra que tapa su rostro y parte del pecho, piel blanca cómo la nieve, vestía un lindo vestido sencillo de color naranja, zapatillas negras y un anillo en su mano

[Kimi ga Kureta Mono]

\- Haru-chan, es Bianchi-san ? - dijo Kyoko algo agitada por correr

\- No Kyoko-chan - le dije susurrando - Es otra persona desu~

En tan solo unos segundo aquella chica comenzó a llorar sin dejar de cantar y tocar el piano, Al terminar de tocar limpio sus lagrimas y se levanto

\- Vaya, así que todavía puedo tocar...abuelo - dijo con una voz llena de melancolía mientras levantaba su mano para ver el anillo - Pensé que se había ido junto con mi felicidad

FIN POV HARU

\- Y las chicas que están ahí - dije mientras volteaba a la enorme puerta color caoba - ¿Sabían que es de mala educación espiar a la gente?

\- Pe..Perdón desu~- dijo una chica de cabellos color caoba que le llegaban abajo de la barbilla, ojos color chocolate, traía puesto un pantalón negro y una blusa rosa junto con unos zapatos cafés

\- No era nuestra intención espiar - dijo una peli-naranja sus cabellos llegaban a los hombros, sus ojos eran de color miel, y embosaba una enorme sonrisa, traía puesto un vestido rosa de tirantes y unas sandalias blancas

\- _Se fuerzan a seguir el italiano, y por sus rasgos son japonesas -_ las mire detenidamente por un momento - _Y por lo visto ambas no afrontan la realidad_

\- Etto,¿Cual es tu nombre? - pregunto la castaña

\- Mi nombre es (T/N), (T/A) (T/N) - dije mientras hacia una reverencia inglesa *apartir de aquí habla el japones*

\- Entonces si hablas japones - dije emocionada la peli-naranja

\- Supongo que son las personas que Reborn traería - dije mientras me alejaba del piano

\- Si, aunque todavía faltan más, por cierto mi nombre es Haru, Miura Haru desu~

\- Y el mio Kyoko, Sasagawa Kyoko - dijo la otra

\- Yo soy la sirvienta de esta casa, fui contratada por Reborn

\- ¿Y el resto? - pregunto Haru

\- Yo soy la única, siganme por favor - dije mientras avanzaba - les mostrare sus habitaciones

\- Si - contestaron ambas con alegria

Las guié hasta el segundo piso donde estan las habitaciones de los invitados

\- Señorita Miura, Señorita Sasagawa - dije para llamar su atención

\- No es necesario que tomes tanta formalidad con nosotras desu~ - dijo Haru

\- Es cierto, puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres - dijo Kyoko

\- Soy la sirvienta y cómo tal debo tener respeto hacia mis amos, Ademas el amo Reborn me menciono en una carta que las 8 habitaciones del tercer piso pertenecen a los guardianes del jefe junto con este, ¿ustedes son parte de los guardianes?

\- No, nosotras jamas podríamos con la carga que ellos tienen - dijo Haru con cierta tristeza

\- Ya veo - las lleve a las primeras habitaciones del segundo piso las cuales quedaban una frente a la otra - estas serán sus habitaciones, cada habitación tiene lo básico y un balcón en el enorme ventanal

\- Arigato, (T/N)-chan - dijeron con una sonrisa

\- mi habitación esta al final de este pasillo por si necesitan algo,me retiro - después me fui a mi habitación

Día 7...

Al día siguiente me levante temprano, tome un baño y me puse mi uniforme, cambiando la cinta del cuello, el día de hoy la usare naranja, me diriji a la habitación de la señorita Sasagawa y abrí la puerta con cuidado

\- Buenos días, Señorita Sasagawa - dije mientras abría las enormes cortinas color rojo y abrí el ventanal que daba al balcón

\- Buenos días, (T/N)-chan - dijo mientras se enredaba más en las blancas sabanas

\- Es hora de levantarse - dije mientras le quitaba las sabanas - Le he preparado el baño así que por favor levántese

\- Si - dijo a duras penas mientras se levantaba, tomaba ropa del cajón y se dirigia al baño

\- En unos momentos la acompañara la señorita Miura

Después entre a la otra habitación y repetí el mismo proceso

\- Sii, (T/N)-chan - dijo mientras se levantaba y caía nuevamente al piso

\- La señorita Sasagawa la espera - entonces de alguna forma tomo energía y busco su ropa para luego dirigirse al baño - Vaya, si que tienen energía - dije para luego salir y dirigirme al jardín

...

\- Parece que el dolor de cabeza no me a dado hoy - dije para mi mientras tomaba mi cabeza, entonces el teléfono de la mansión comenzó a sonar, fui hasta este y conteste

\- (T/N) \- era la voz de Reborn

\- Reborn, por su llamada supongo que esta por llegar

\- Exactamente, ¿cómo te sientes con tus compañeras?

\- Tienen demasiada energía, sobre todo la señorita Miura

\- Eres demasiado formal con ellas, deberías ser más informal

\- Es parte de mi trabajo, voy a preparar el desayuno así que esperare su regreso

\- Si

Después colgó

\- Je, parece que no hay nadie - una extraña voz se hizo presente

\- Puedo saber ¿qué desea en esta casa? - dije con enfado mientras me dirigía a la voz la cual venia de puerta principal

\- Cállate, eso no te importa ¿o si? - un hombre de vestimenta rota conformada por un pantalón negro y una playera roja apareció

\- Soy la sirvienta de esta casa, todo me importa a mi

\- Entonces - con un leve movimiento de su mano aparecieron más hombres pero armados - matenla

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo de esta vez, y próximamente el de otro de mis Fic

Ciao Ciao


	4. Peligro, una pequeña muestra del abismo

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENECEN A SU AUTORA AKIRA AMANO..ESTA HISTORIA NO SE HACE CON SENTIDOS DE LUCRO SOLO ES PARA DIVERTIR *si es que lo logra* AL LECTOR(A)**

(T/N)= tu nombre *...*= notas de autor y cosas al final _(...)=_ pensamientos _¨...¨=_ recuerdos

* * *

La apariencia de aquel hombre me era cegada por el sol así que no podía verlo,Cada uno de los hombres armados apuntaban hacia mi con sus pistolas, después una ráfaga de balas llego a mi y cómo pude esquive unas pero...

\- Joder - una de las balas había logrado perforar uno de mis costados y haciéndome arrodillar

\- Ahora ya no eres muy valiente ¿Verdad?, mocosa - El líder de ellos sonreía con lujuria

\- Parece que agregaste una nueva cicatriz - dije en un susurro mientras me levantaba - El dolor que sufrí en el pasado no se puede comparar con una simple bala, ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

\- No lo hice, mi nombre es Yuberu, Kirishima Yuberu

\- Lo recordare, después de todo...debo ponerlo en tu tumba - tome fuerzas y empece a correr por la extensa mansión

Poco a poco la risa del hombre se escuchaban por los pasillos y también el cómo destrozaban todo a su paso,pare de correr mientras me ponía de espaldas a una enorme puerta color caoba

\- Demonios, esos jarrones deben de ser muy caros - con mi mano gire la perilla de la puerta que se dirigía al baño y entre, al entrar caí de rodillas por el cansancio

\- (T/N)-chan, ¿Estas bien? - La señorita Haru y la señorita Kyoko aun se encontraban tomando su baño

\- Más o menos, por ahora deberían irse - le entregue las llaves de la casa a la señorita Kyoko - En este baño hay una ventana que se abre y llega al jardín principal, el amo Reborn no tardara en llegar con el resto,cuando ellos lleguen...díganles que escapen

\- ¿Y tu, (T/N)-chan? - pregunto preocupada la señorita Haru

\- Yo serviré de sebo mientras ustedes escapan - a duras me puse de pie

\- Pero...no te podemos dejar aqu..

\- SIN OBJECIÓN - grite con desesperación - deben irse, antes de que ¨él¨ las encuentre

\- S..si, (T/N)-chan - dijeron ambas, después tomaron unas batas de baño color rosa y azul para irse

\- No puedo ocultarme por siempre - Salí corriendo del lugar para encontrarme con aquel hombre a unos metros de distancia a causa del polvo y mi visión borrosa no pude conocer nuevamente su apariencia

\- Te encontré, pequeño pajarito perdido -

Él empezó a disparar contra mi y a duras penas pude salir corriendo hacia el salón de eventos

\- _Perdí demasiada sangre, a este paso me desmayare -_

POV REBORN

\- Reborn, ¿Quien es la persona que esta en la mansión? - dijo dame-Tsuna

\- Ella es la nieta de uno de mis amigos

\- ¿Y qué hace en la mansión? - pregunto Gokudera

\- Ella vivirá con nosotros...cómo ultimo deseo de su abuelo

\- Espero que sea fuerte, me aburrió el viaje - dijo Hibari

\- Kufufu~ yo solo espero que sea linda - dijo Mukuro

\- Cómo le pongan una mano encima a (T/N)... - dije mientras los amenazaba con Leon convertido en una pistola -¿Entendieron?

\- Hmp/Cómo tu digas, arcobaleno

Después de un rato llegamos a la mansión y una cosa en particular nos sorprendió a todos, era el echo de que afuera estuvieran Haru y Kyoko en batas de baño y llorando ademas de que dentro se escuchaban disparos

\- Haru, Kyoko-chan - Dame-Tsuna fue el primero en correr hacia ellas - ¿Están bien?

\- Tsu..na..-san...(T/N)-chan... - Haru lloraba a cantaros por lo qué casi no podía entenderse, pero el nombre de (T/N) era reconocible

\- ¿Eh?

\- SALVA A (T/N)-CHAN - dio un grito de desesperación por lo que entre corriendo a la mansión

Corrí mientras buscaba a (T/N) asesinando a cada enemigo que se pusiera enfrente, llegue al salón de eventos y me halle con un hombre de piel blanca, ojos rojos cual sangre y cabellos negros el hombre vestía una playera roja, un pantalón negro y una botas color café ademas en su mano estaba una pistola

\- Pequeño pajarito, ¿dónde te encuentras? - aquel hombre empezó a gritar para luego notar mi presencia - Vaya~ no encontré a mi anterior presa pero la diosa de la fortuna me sonríe trayendo ante mi a Reborn, el mejor hitman de todos y antiguo arcobaleno

\- ¿Quién te a mandado? - le amenace con mi pistola

\- Eso es secreto, además, ¿no haz visto a una chica correr por aquí? - dijo con un tono burlesco - esta herida de un costado, además...debo matarla

\- Aunque lo supiera no te lo diría - ese hombre empezaba a colmar mi paciencia - Te volveré a preguntar ¿quién te a mandado?

\- Nadie qué te interese - aquel hombre apuntaba hacia mi

Sin darme cuenta el disparo, cuando yo logre disparar di por echo de que esa bala me llegaría a herir pero...

\- Reborn, Cuidado - era la voz de (T/N), para cuando me di cuenta la bala había perforado el lado derecho de su pecho

\- (T..T/N) - logre atraparla mientras caía al suelo y su cuerpo se volvía cada vez más frió

\- Objetivo silenciado - él saco un pequeño radio y llamo a su compañero - Oye zorro eléctrico,nos vamos

\- Eso no sera posible - comencé a disparar hacia aquel hombre, logrando herir su pulmón - Morirás lentamente por haber herido a (T/N)

\- Supongo qué eso pasara conmigo - dijo mientras tosía un poco de sangre - ¿Pero que hay de mis compañeros?

Termino pereciendo con una sonrisa de gloria al mismo tiempo que en la entrada principal se escuchaba mucho ruido, Me dirigí hacia el lugar con (T/N) aun en brazos...

\- Reborn, ayuda a Haru - dijo Tsuna asustado,Haru había sido apresada por un extraño hombre y con una daga en el cuello

\- Reborn-san - empezó a hablar Gokudera - ¿Esa mujer es...

\- Si, ella es (T/N) la nieta de mi amigo - dije mientras la ponía levemente en el suelo

\- (T/N)-chan...(T/N)-chan - Kyoko se acerco a ella con desesperación - Por favor despierta

\- Kyoko,es posible que ella no despierte - dije con amargura - Gokudera, no muy lejos de aquí esta la casa de Shamal, tráelo...rápido

\- S..si - Empezó a correr sin embargo una pequeña explosión lo detuvo

\- De aquí no se va nadie...no pido demasiado, Décimo - empezó a hablar aquel hombre - Solo debes dejarnos ir sin más, y ella no morirá

Aquel hombre acerco más la daga al cuello de Haru creando un corte en su cuello el cual sangraba

\- Por favor, ayúdenme - La voz ronca más las lagrimas de Haru hacia que nos desesperáramos cada segundo

\- (T/N)-chan, despertaste - dijo Kyoko con alegría mientras la recostaba ya que ella intento levantarse - No debes levantarte aun, estas muy herida

\- ... - (T/N) ignoro las advertencias de Kyoko y se levanto mientras las heridas sangraban - Estoy...bien

\- No lo estas, recuéstate - me acerque a ella pero al acercar mi mano ella la aparto de un manotazo

\- Tranquilo, solo necesito unas pinzas...¿Alguien tiene unas?, de preferencia de las que se usan para las cejas - sin embargo nadie respondió - ¿No?...entonces bien

Clavo dos de sus dedos en la herida un costado y saco la bala

\- Una 9mm - dijo mientras sacaba la del pecho y las tiraba al suelo - Ahora, solo estaré unos cuantos momentos despierta así que vayan preparando el equipo medico...pero para ese tipo y sus amigos

\- Ni creas qué te dejare hacer algo

\- Muy tarde - su manos se rodearon de las llamas del abismo, las junto y golpeo el suelo - **BLACK ABYSS**

Una onda expansiva cubrió de negro el suelo, haciendo que aquel hombre soltara a Haru y cayera de rodillas al suelo con los ojos en blanco al poco tiempo el hombre estaba sangrando por cualquier orificio posible

\- Descansa en el más profundo de los abismos - después el suelo volvió a la normalidad y (T/N) cayo inconsciente

FIN POV REBORN

Desperté en lo que parecía ser la enfermería en mi brazo esta una manguera de suero, me levante poco a poco sin embargo sentí un dolor punzante en uno de mis costados quite la sabana blanca que me cubría y note que mi cuerpo tenia vendas ademas de traer una bata de hospital

\- ¿ _Qué les paso a mis ropas? eso no es lo importante ahora, ¿donde esta Reborn?_

\- Veo que haz despertado - Reborn entro a la habitación con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

\- Reborn, ¿estas herido?

\- Gracias a ti no lo estoy - dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama

\- Menos mal, no se que habría pasado si terminabas herido - de un momento a otro desvió su mirada de mi

\- ¿Donde quedo la capa que te regale?, puede que vengan los otros y te miren

\- No lo se - mire para todos lados y la encontré en el suelo - Aquí esta, sera mejor que me la ponga

Me levante de la cama con dolor punzante que provenia de uno de mis costados

\- No deberías forzarte, estas muy herida

\- Mis heridas actuales no son nada - Tome la capa que estaba en el suelo y me la puse - ¿Están bien Miura-sama y Sasagawa-sama?

\- Kyoko no esta herida y Haru...

\- (T/N)-chan - se escucharon dos voces femeninas que venían a gran velocidad

\- ¿Eh?

De un momento a otro ya estaba en el suelo con dos chicas encima

\- Miura-sama, Sasagawa-sama...agradecería que se quitaran de encima de mi

\- Perdón - dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo que se quitaba y tomaba algo de aire

\- Parece que están muy alegres - me levante del suelo y acomode mi ropa

\- Por supuesto, haz estado dos días inconsciente (T/N)-chan - Dijo la señorita Miura

\- ¿Dos dias?, por cierto ¿quien cambio mis ropas? - dije mientras tocaba la bata

\- Yo - dijo Reborn

\- ¿De todas las personas tenias que ser tu? - dije enojada mientras tomaba un bote de alcohol para lanzarlo

\- ¿Preferías que fuera alguien en especial?- Reborn se acerco a mi alejando a las dos chicas y acercándome a su rostro - O ¿qué hiciera ciertas cosas contigo?

\- Estas enfermo, maldito pervertido - Empuje a Reborn mientras sentía mi cara arder

\- ¿Y qué me dices de tu cara? - tapo sus ojos con su fedora y puso una sonrisa - Pareces un tomate

\- M..Me dio fiebre - mentí mientras dejaba caer el bote de alcohol

\- Eres mala mintiendo

\- (T/N)-chan - hablo Sasagawa-sama

\- ¿Si?

\- Reborn-chan y tú, ¿son novios? - pregunto Miura-sama

\- Para nada - respondí de inmediato - Para ser sincera, aun no se cómo verlo

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Dijo Sasagawa-sama

\- A qué..

\- Oigan, sera mejor que no fuercen a mi paciente - un hombre de gran estatura, cabellos castaño oscuro al igual que sus ojos llego, usaba una camisa azul de manga larga,un pantalón de color negro, zapatos de igual color y una bata blanca - Para empezar no debería estar de pie

\- Lo lamento - dije mientras me sentaba en la cama

\- ¿Cómo están tus heridas?

\- Aun duelen

\- Ya veo, es una fortuna el echo de que puedas pararte - dijo el hombre mientras sacaba una jeringa con un extraño liquido - Esto debería calmar el dolor, sin embargo no deberías forzarte

\- Shamal-san - hablo Miura-sama - ¿(T/N)-chan se pondrá bien?

\- Mientras no se fuerce de más todo estará bien - Shamal respondió con una sonrisa para después inyectarme

\- Shamal, sobre lo de (T/N) - hablo Reborn con un tono serio

\- Cierto - el doctor tiro la jeringa y se acerco a las chicas - Señoritas, necesito hablar de unas cosas con la señorita (T/N), ¿Podrían traerle un cambio de ropa?

\- Si - dijeron ambas muy alegres para luego salir corriendo de la habitación

\- _Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto, solo espero no tener_ _razón_

 _-_ Dime una cosa, ¿Sabes el por qué tus heridas sanaron? o ¿Cómo sabias usar la llamas del abismo? - Reborn me miro de forma seria

\- No se a qué te refieres

\- Tus heridas ya no estaban cuando te revise, sin embargo por lo qué veo el dolor persiste - dijo Shamal

\- Ya veo, discúlpenme pero no se acerca de eso - dije mientras intentaba ocultar aun más mi rostro en la capa

\- (T/N)-chan - Las señoritas entraron muy alegres casi derribando la puerta

\- Pruébate esto - la señorita Sasagawa me extendió una bolsa de color blanco

\- ¿Podrían salir?, (T/N)-chan necesita cambiarse - dijo la señorita Miura

\- En ese caso la ayudare a cambiarse - dijo Shamal mientras se abalanzaba hacia mi sin embargo Reborn lo saco de una patada

\- Iré reuniendo al resto, dirígete a la oficina principal cuando termines - Reborn se fue un poco molesto para despues cerrar la puerta

\- Cómo ordene - hice una pequeña reverencia y tome la bolsa que Sasagawa-sama me daba - Disculpen si suena grosero pero, ¿podrían salir también?

\- Supongo que si, desu~ - dijo la señorita Miura

\- Te esperaremos con el resto - dijo la señorita Sasagawa

Ambas salieron de la blanca habitación, así que decidí quitarme las ropas que en ese momento llegaba, saque la ropa de la gran bolsa descubriendo un vestido amarillo sin tirantes y algo fruncido debajo del busto qué llega abajo de las rodillas además de que la falda es algo esponjosa, un fajin qué simula un corset y tapa parte del estomago, una diadema con perlas de un color amarillo casi llegando a blanco, un abrigo delgado de manga larga color rosa de manga que llega a medio muslo con un gorro de orejas de conejo y unas zapatillas color blanco con una corea en el tobillo, dentro también había un peine y un des-maquillante

\- Es algo aniñado - dije con una gotita en la sien - Debió ser idea de Reborn, si me mando el des-maquillante quiere decir qué las personas que reunirá son mis otros jefes

Solté mi cabello e intente peinarlo, pero me fue inútil, me hice un flequillo de cortina y cómo pude alacie un poco la parte de arriba de mi cabeza pero el resto del cabello siguió indomable, me rendí con el cabello y comencé a vestir y quitar el maquillaje

\- Supongo que este también - con miedo quite el maquillaje de mi cara dejando descubierta la marca, subi el gorro del abrigo tapando lo posible de mi rostro

Salí de la habitación para ir directo a la oficina del jefe,no sin antes acomodar la bata en la bolsa

\- _Después tendré qué lavarla_ \- solté un suspiro de pesadez - _No se por qué, no me puede quitar este extraño presentimiento_

Sin darme cuenta había llegado a la oficina del jefe donde estaba la enorme puerta color caoba, por fin conocería a quienes debo servir sin embargo..

\- Sabia que ya habías llegado - Reborn abrio la enorme puerta cubriendo la abertura que el habia creado para que los otros no me vieran - Estas nerviosa

\- Un poco, ¿crees que ellos lo tomaran bien?

\- Te lo aseguro - Reborn me puso un cubre-boca color blanco - Pero no puedes entrar nerviosa, asi qué espero y esto ayude

\- Gracias - le dije un poco más tranquila, él se aparto para que yo pudiera entrar

Jamás pensé...qué ellos cambiarían tanto mi vida cómo mis sentimientos

* * *

Capitulo Terminado, espero les gustara

Ciao Ciao


End file.
